


Definitely Deserve it, Rookie:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bakery, Coffee, Dessert & Sweets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e12 O kela me keia Manama (Now and Then), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Major Character Injury, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reassurance/Reassurances, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Kono have a talk, This is during the time she came home for good, Season 4, What happens now?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*





	Definitely Deserve it, Rookie:

*Summary: Danny & Kono have a talk, This is during the time she came home for good, Season 4, What happens now?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was working on a report, when he realized that he didn't eat anything that morning, He decided to stay at HQ, cause he wanted to keep their "Rookie", Officer Kono Kalakaua, company, as she got caught up with paperwork, since she came back, & got injured in the line of duty. He went over to her, & said, "Kono, I am gonna head out for an half hour, Will you be okay, til I get back ?", The Beautiful Native said with a sigh, as she was getting frustrated with the paperwork, "Yeah, I will be okay, Danny, I will hold down the fort here", & he went quickly to the nearby bakery, & got them each a snack, & some coffee.

 

 ** _"I can't believe how much everything changed, Even our computer system is new"_** , The Young Officer thought to herself, as she got back to her paperwork, & she wanted to get it done, so she can have the weekend free to herself, & spend it with her ohana, & Adam. She was whistling a little tune, just to keep her from going insane, & she was done with the first half of her reports, & made sure that she had them organized.

 

When the blond got to the team's favorite bakery, He made sure that he knew exactly that they had whatever what Kono was craving. He saw his favorite salesgirl, Julie, & he said to her, "Hey, Jules, I would like the usual to go, & also can you add extra chocolate to the doughnut, I will love you forever, If you do that for me, please ?", "Sure thing, Danny", she said with a smile, & she went to do the order for the loudmouth detective.

 

Kono was taking in the new remodel of the bullpen, & she was wondering if anything else had changed, since she went away, & she decided that she is gonna stay put, & move around so much anymore, cause it was the end, she found Adam, & now they are home safe, & sound. **"I ** _will_** protect my ohana, til the day I die"** , she thought to herself, as she made the vow. She went back to work, til Danny came in with their snacks, & coffee. He smiled, cause it seemed like nothing has changed over the past year, & everyone & everything was back to normal.

 

"Hey, Danny", The Former Pro Surfer looked up, & gave him a real smile this time, as she made room for him to sit down, & they got everything all set up, & they were enjoying the luscious goodies in a matter of minutes, "So, How are you doing, & how does it feel to be back ?", he asked, as he took a sip of his coffee, "It felt weird at first, But now, Not so much, I missed everyone so much, & I was missing Hawaii too", Danny winked at her, "We missed you too, Rookie, we missed you too," & he helped her with the rest of the reports, & they met up with their love ones, teammates, & friends, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly for a fun evening, & a nice dinner at **_Tropics_**. "Thanks, Everyone, This has been a sweet welcome home", Kono said with a smile,  & Danny spoke up for Steve & Chin, saying, "You definitely deserve it, Rookie".

 

The End.


End file.
